


Black Scribbles

by FixitDWF



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angry Hiro, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Diary/Journal, Fire, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Brothers, Hiro Needs a Hug, Loss of a Brother, Multi, Sad, Sad Hiro, Tragedy, this took me months to write, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixitDWF/pseuds/FixitDWF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally to be a one shot, but the story was getting a bit too long so now it's going to be in chapter form...Hiro's life is forever turned upside down by a tragedy at the SFIT Showcase but can't put into words on his journal how he feels. I hope it's ok and readable...this took me months to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quarter past three in the morning when Cass and Hiro finally came home from the San Fransokyo Children’s Hospital.   
An unexpected trip brought on by a tragedy that took place shortly after the showcase came to an end at the Exhibition hall around 8:30 pm, a tragedy that should have never happened had changed the lives of the Hamada Family, their friends and the staff of SFIT forever.   
Everything had gone so well at the annual SFIT showcase, an event for all the up and coming geniuses to display their inventions.  
Whoever had the best invention got an all paid acceptance into the school the following semester.  
Hiro was one of those up and coming geniuses.  
After graduating high school at 13, his brother Tadashi wanted so much for his baby brother to join him at the University.  
Unfortunately, Hiro already had a career, in ILLEGAL BOT FIGHTING.  
It was something Tadashi wasn't too keen or thrilled on having his little brother do for a living, so one night after getting arrested; he hatched a plan to convince Hiro to join him at SFIT by taking him to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.  
Upon seeing all the latest high-tech gadgets and gizmos and how state of the art the lab was, Hiro was more than convinced but yet, he still needed a way of getting into the prestigious school.  
That's when Tadashi came home with a poster advertising the annual SFIT showcase and showed it to Hiro.  
"Here's your chance Hiro. Every year the school hosts a student showcase. If you can come up with an invention that blows Callaghan away, you're in!"  
Immediately Hiro set out to work on his creation, working nonstop around the clock.  
By close to the end of spring, Hiro had about eighteen blue bins sitting in the Hamada garage, each filled to the max with his invention.  
Now it was time for Hiro Hamada to step out into the world of robotics and make a name for himself at the SFIT showcase.  
Nervous and just a little scared, Hiro did his Microbots presentation in front of the judges.  
As the presentation went on, more and more people started to take notice of the kid and piled in front of the stage, amazed at the display as the Microbots did everything that was not possible in seconds from building an entire structure to walking on air.  
"If you can think it, Microbots can do it! All you need is your imagination." Hiro declared as he finished his presentation with a bang. “Microbots!!”  
Within seconds, the entire Exhibition Hall burst with cheer and applause.  
After giving a small bow of appreciation, Hiro jumped off stage and into the arms of Honey Lemon as she ran in to scoop him up for a hug.  
"They loved you Hiro. That was amazing!!!" She declared, setting him back down on the ground just as Tadashi came in for a traditional Hamada Brothers' fist bump.  
Wasabi, Fred, Gogo and Aunt Cass soon joined them to congratulate Hiro on a job well done as well.  
"I knew you could do it little man!" Wasabi remarked. "Your tech is going to change the entire view on the world."  
Alistair Krei couldn't help but overhear the conversation and intervene with a proposition.  
"Yes, with a little more development your tech could be revolutionary."  
Hiro stood in awe at the world-renowned entrepreneur as Gogo, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon took a step back.  
"Alistair Krei! W-wow, it's an honor to meet you." Hiro replied as he extended his hand out for a shake to which Mr.Krei obliged.  
"Likewise, Mr. Hamada. I was more than impressed with your presentation, so much so that I would like nothing more than to have your Microbots at Krei Tech."  
Hiro's eyes went wide in disbelief, but before he could answer, Robert Callaghan joined in as well.  
"Mr. Krei is right. Your Microbots are an inspired piece of technology. You can continue to develop them, or you could sell them to a man who's only guided by his own self-interest."   
Hiro and Tadashi glanced at each other as they picked up the bitterness in Callaghan's voice.  
Something wasn't quite right and everyone could feel the tension that spread throughout the air between the two men.  
Alistair rolled his eyes and released a sigh before defending himself.  
"Robert....I know how you feel about me, but this shouldn't in any way, shape or form affect this young man's decision."  
Robert completely ignored Alistair's defense and continued focusing on Hiro.  
“Hiro, you should know that Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get to where he is today. I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your Microbots, or anything else for that matter!"  
"That's just not true at all Hiro, in fact I'm going to offer you more money than any 14-year-old could imagine."  
Upon hearing this, Robert slapped a hand to his face and shook his head in disbelief.  
"Yeah....go ahead and butter up the kid with money. That's always your solution to everything isn't it?"  
Everyone was silent now as all eyes were on Hiro to decide on his future.  
Unsure of what to choose, he looked up at Tadashi once more for an answer.  
"Do what you feel is right, Hiro." Tadashi asserted as he placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
Hiro then looked at the two men who stood before him, one offering him a place at SFIT, the other a lot of money in exchange for his creation.  
The offer was tempting, but Hiro thought deeper into what and who would use his Microbots and for what purpose if he should sign with Krei.  
As Robert Callaghan said, Alistair was no Saint in the field of sound science as he's known to cut corners.  
"I appreciate the offer Sir, but they are not for sale." Hiro declared after a few minutes.   
Without another word, Alistair Krei walked away defeated, much to Robert's delight as he then turned to Hiro.  
“I look forward to seeing you in class Hiro. Welcome to SFIT!” he said, shaking the young prodigy's hand as he handed him the acceptance letter.  
With Tadashi's friends by their side, the Hamada family began making their way out of the building towards the parking lot.  
Full of excitement and pride, Aunt Cass invited everyone over to the café for a celebratory meal.  
"Yeah, nothing is better than free food!" Fred cheered as they neared Wasabi's vehicle.  
"Aunt Cass....Hiro and I will catch up. We're going to stick around here for a bit and have a little brother time together." Tadashi spoke up just as they neared their own truck. "That way you guys can get the place all nice and festive for when we return."  
“Sure! Oh, I’m so proud of you….both of you!” Aunt Cass squealed as the others began leaving to get things ready for the party.  
"We'll follow you, Ok Cass?" Wasabi called as Tadashi motioned for Hiro to follow him away from the parking lot towards a nearby bridge which overlooked the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab in the distance.  
“Well, aren’t you going to say, ‘I should be proud of myself cause my baby brother is finally using his brain for something important’?” Hiro asked, trying his best to imitate his brother.  
“No, no Hiro. I was just thinking that’s all. We are now one step closer to making 'The Hamada Brother Robotics' a reality! Welcome to Nerd school, Nerd!” Tadashi announced as he wrapped his arms around Hiro, pulling him in for a hug.   
“Yeah, well I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you so, thanks for not giving up on me!” Hiro replied, looking up to see his brother smiling at him. “Together we are going to change the UNIVERSE!!!”  
All was silence around them as they let the moment sink in, but it wouldn’t be for long when they heard a fire alarm go off somewhere nearby.   
Letting go of Hiro, Tadashi ran towards the source; shocked to find the entire exhibition hall engulfed in flames.  
Thick, black smoke billowed out of the windows high into navy blue sky above.  
Not letting the shock get to him for long, Tadashi sprang into action.  
He ran towards a woman who was stumbling and gasping for air as she made her way out of the raging inferno.  
“Are you alright?” He asked her, concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m OK but; Professor Callaghan’s still in there!” She said, pointing towards the building as she regained her breath.  
What happened next almost felt like a dream to Hiro as his eyes went wide with fear, watching as his brother headed towards the main doors.  
“TADASHI, NO!!!” he screamed as he grabbed Tadashi’s arm, holding on for dear life.  
Tadashi looked at his baby brother, whose face was full of fear, plead and uncertainty before looking back towards the burning building, almost as if he was contemplating what exactly to do.  
Deep down, he knew there wasn't much time left to contemplate anything.   
If he was going to save his professor and mentor from certain death, he had to do it right there and then.  
“Callaghan’s in there.” He spoke with calm in his voice, making up his mind. “Someone has to help.”  
Tearing away from Hiro’s grip, he made his way up the stairs and into the flames that now shot out through the windows and doors.  
Hiro began to panic as he watched his brother disappear, leaving behind his lucky cap that now sat upside down on the steps before him.  
He ran over to retrieve it, glancing down before looking back at the building, determined to get his brother out there.  
But before he could make one single step, Hiro felt a strong force of hot air throw him back as an explosion rocked the entire foundation.  
The blast was so powerful that it shook the surrounding area and shattered several windows nearby.  
That was the last thing Hiro heard before everything went dark. 

Editors' Note: I apologize for the inconvenience when I first wrote this chapter...I was using a joke of a editing program called Hemingway to help me write this out but as it turned out, the first chapter came out as one person reviewed it on Ff.net as "a page full of one-liners' and they were right so I dropped using Hemingway and just wing it I guess. Again I hope this version of the story is OK and decent to read for I've made quite a few changes to what I originally had in store. To those who had reviewed, thank you. I hope to get the second chapter done as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hiro opened his eyes, he had no idea what had happened as he stared down at the pavement before him.  
He could hear the sirens from a distance getting louder as they drew closer to the scene along with various people murmuring about nearby.  
The toxic smell of smoke was enough to make him sick to his stomach as he continued to breathe it in, trying to catch his breath and the last thing he remembered was his brother rushing into the raging inferno to save Professor Callaghan.  
‘Callaghan’s in there. Someone has to help.’ Tadashi’s voice rang through his head upon the thought.  
"Tadashi..." Hiro exclaimed, pulling himself up off the ground as fast as he could and turned around towards the sight of what was once the exhibition hall.  
Now all that remained in its place was a charcoaled shell of flames and thick black smoke with no sign of either Tadashi or Professor Callaghan to be seen.  
“TADASHI!” he screamed, hoping his brother somehow made it out of the building alive and could hear his cries. “TADASHI!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE…TADASHI, DON’T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE. PLEASE…”  
Tears began to seep from the young Hamada’s eyes as the building began to crumble, prompting students to rush in and drag the distraught child away to safety.  
“NO…NO, TADASHI’S STILL INSIDE. I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE HIM BEHIND…..PLEASE, LET ME GO!!” He screamed at them, struggling and fighting to get out of their grip.  
“The building is collapsing…come on.” One of the students addressed just as a large chunk from the structure fell not far from where Hiro had been standing, sending shards of burning embers across the ground on impact.  
The front of the building was the first to collapse followed by the left side, causing the crowd to gasp in shock while Hiro fell to his knees knowing his brother was still trapped inside and nobody had yet arrived on scene to save him.  
“Tadashi….please…” was all he could say, watching in horror as the ceiling and right side finally came crashing down into the flames.  
After that, everything else that took place was all a blur to Hiro as he then found himself lying on a gurney with an oxygen mask placed over his face being rushed into the back of a nearby ambulance.  
The paramedics around him assured that everything was going to be alright as they began an intravenous line in his hand before finally rushing off away from the scene.  
He kept crying for his brother on their way to the hospital, which was quick but felt more like an eternity.  
When they had arrived, Hiro was then rushed to the nearest examination room where doctors and nurses huddled around him asking various questions while checking for any burns or lacerations caused by the fire.  
He answered the best he could, but his mind was on one subject and one subject only, the safety and wellbeing of his brother Tadashi.  
After all the treatments and questions were finished, Hiro laid back against the uncomfortable hospital bed finally letting his reality sink in.  
He had no idea what time it was when his Aunt Cass along with Tadashi's friends came into the room with solemn looks on their faces.  
"Hiro.....oh gosh are you OK? Tell me you're OK?" Cass implored as she rushed over to Hiro's bedside, giving him a hard but gentle squeeze.  
"Aunt Cass.....Have….have you heard anything about Tadashi?" Hiro insisted. "I need to know where he is."  
"No....we haven't heard anything in those regards. All that they said over the phone was that there had been an accident at the school and to rush over to the San Fransokyo Children’s hospital as soon as you can. We figured he was with you. Speaking of which, where exactly is he Hiro?"  
Before Hiro could tell them exactly what had happened, a lone fireman emerged from the hallway.  
With a gentle but firm tap on the door, he got everyone's attention as he then made his way into the room.  
"Hello, I'm Officer Daisuke Yoshimoto from the San Fransokyo Fire Department. I'm here to speak with a Cass and Hiro Hamada?"  
"Yes, that's us Officer." Cass replied as a feeling of dread began to wash over her.  
"First off, I found this hat next to the steps; would any of you know who this belongs to?" Daisuke inquired as he pulled the hat out from a bag he had been holding.  
"That's my brother's hat...." Hiro emphasized, swallowing a lump that began to form in his throat. "He....he ran into the burning building and didn't come out."  
Everyone in the room gasped upon the news as Hiro continued his story.  
"It all began shortly after you guys had left; Tadashi and I were standing over by the bridge talking when we heard the fire alarm going off. We ran back to find the Exhibition Hall completely engulfed in flames. Tadashi began to help the people who were coming out, making sure they were OK and that’s when this one woman told us Callaghan was still trapped inside. Tadashi ran towards the building without any hesitation. I.....I.....I tried to stop him.....I grabbed hold of his arm....but I…I couldn’t…”  
Hiro couldn't finish his sentence as he curled into a ball and began to sob.  
Wasabi was the first one to place a comforting hand on Hiro's shoulder, followed by Gogo who placed her hand upon Hiro's arm.  
Honey, Fred and Cass were in too much shock upon the news to react.  
The fireman walked over to the bed and took Hiro's hand into his, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.  
"Please....I….I need to know." Hiro struggled to continue between sobs and sniffles. "Did you find Tadashi Hamada, alive?"  
After a few minutes of silence, the fireman shook his head. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. We did receive reports of two people trapped inside and we had conducted a search party for either person once the fire was out. Unfortunately we have not found any physical remains of Tadashi Hamada nor the second person missing. It appears the fire may have…cremated them alive. I am so sorry. On behalf of the San Fransokyo Emergency department, you have our deepest condolences."  
“NOOOOOOO….” Cass cried, falling to her knees next to Hiro’s bed. “NOOOOO, OH PLEASE NO. TELL ME THIS ISN’T SO…..”  
“We did all we could do, Miss Hamada. We really did.” Daisuke confessed as he gently placed the hat down next to Hiro then turned to leave the room, closing the door gently behind him.  
Hiro watched through blurry eyes as the fireman then made his way down the hall and out of sight.  
“Yeah…..right.” He murmured bitterly in response to Daisuke’s last words, holding Tadashi’s hat close and taking a deep breath.  
He couldn’t help but notice the hat no longer had Tadashi’s scent; instead it now had the overwhelming smell of smoke from the fire.  
“It no longer smells like ‘Dashi…”  
He breathed in some more in hopes of regaining that familiar scent, but all it did was make him feel even sicker to his stomach than he already was.  
Closing his eyes tight, he curled in on himself deeper upon the bed, trying desperately to close out the various sounds of people crying and sobbing all around him along with Tadashi’s final words that constantly replayed through his head like a mantra.  
This was Hiro’s reality now and he would have to live with it for the rest of his life.  
“Tadashi….why was that someone you?” He whispered suddenly. “Out of everyone else who was there at the scene, why couldn’t they have run in there to save Callaghan? Why couldn’t they be the hero instead of you? WHY???”  
Cass, still in her initial shock got up off the floor upon Hiro’s sudden outburst, lay down beside him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tight against her as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.  
“We’re going to be ok; Hiro sweetie….everything is going to be alright. We’ll get through this together honey; I promise….Oh goodness I am so sorry. First your parents, then your brother….oh GODS why must you do this to us? What have we done to anger you so that you feel the need to take away our loved ones before their time?”  
Honey, Fred, Wasabi and Gogo all stood by the side of the bed, their heads lowered in mourning over their fallen friend.  
A few minutes after the news and given the opportunity to let it sink in along with having their moment of emotion, there was another gentle knock on the door before it swung open carefully, revealing a nurse who was signed on to take care of Hiro’s case.  
“Miss Hamada? I’m very sorry to interrupt, but may I have a word with you when you have a minute…?”  
“Yes, of course. I’ll be right there.” Cass replied, carefully climbing out of Hiro’s bed and wiping the tears away. “I’ll only be outside OK sweetheart…I’m just going to have a word with the nurse.”  
Hiro could only nod in response as Cass kissed his forehead before heading out of the room.  
“Again Miss Hamada, I am so sorry to interrupt…” the nurse began when Cass joined her.  
“No….it’s fine. We were just given some very upsetting news about my other nephew. He…he had….died tonight in the same fire that Hiro had been at. He ran in to save his….. Professor….and didn’t make it back out.”  
“My deepest apologizes and sincere condolences to you and your family. I’ve come to tell you that Hiro is free to go home if you’d like, however it would be more advisable if he’d spend the night for observation just in case. It’s up to you through…”  
“I think I’m going to take him home. He doesn’t like hospitals and I know for a fact he’d rather go home than spend the night here. Will he be alright through if I do?”  
“He should be….we’ve treated him for smoke inhalation, although it would be best to keep a very close eye on him for the next 24 hours. Should he experience any of the following symptoms such as being dizzy or having difficulties staying conscience, have any type of chest pain, wheezing or coughing, double vision or vomiting, do not hesitate to bring him back here. I’ll get the discharge papers ready and soon you’ll be able to go.”  
“Thank you nurse….I’ll let Hiro know he’s going home.”  
The nurse smiled as she headed back to the nursing station to gather up the papers while Cass went back into the room.  
“Hiro honey, you’re going home OK? They’re releasing you since there’s not much else they can do. Everything is fine for the most part…I just have to keep a close eye that you don’t have any sign of complications throughout the night.”  
Hiro once again nodded as he carefully sat up on the bed, making sure he still had Tadashi’s hat alongside him.  
When the nurse returned, she had with her another doctor to disconnect the IV from Hiro’s hand and a wheelchair to help transport him to the doors, along with a bag that had Hiro’s belongs in it.  
“Now...I’m not sure if you have any other change of clothes for Hiro to wear since these clothes smell of smoke from the fire…” the nurse replied, pulling out Hiro’s capri shorts, red robot shirt and blue hoodie from the bag and gently handing them over to Cass and the doctor who were helping Hiro get dressed.  
“No….never thought to bring a change of clothes with me when I came…although it’ll be ok for the time being sweetie?”  
“They’re fine…I just want to go home.” Hiro muttered as he grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly.  
“Easy there Hiro…easy. Don’t want to hurt yourself too much.” The doctor advised as he rolled up Hiro’s shirt and placed it on him carefully. “Also, it would be more advisable when you’re at home to limit your usual activities for a while…just until you fully heal. There we go…now let’s get you in the chair and you’ll be on your way.”  
“Alright, we got everything?” Cass inquired, double checking the room to make sure they got everything, including Tadashi’s hat that was just given to them not too long ago by the fireman.  
“Yes….Hiro’s holding on to Tadashi’s hat. I’ll drive you guys home alright?” Wasabi declared as they began to make their way out of the hospital room down the hall towards the main doors. “I’ll just head out and get the car…I’ll be right back.”  
Once Wasabi’s vehicle was parked next to the doors, Hiro was carefully wheeled out and put into the backseat.  
“Don’t forget to buckle up Hiro.” The nurse replied with a smile. “Take it easy for a while alright? Everything is going to work out just fine….you’ve got quite a lot of good friends here to help you cope with your loss, plus an amazing guardian who loves you dearly. Remember that, ok Hiro? I wish you the best of luck.”  
With that said the nurse then shut the door, exchanged a few more words with Cass then headed back into the hospital.  
Once everyone else was in the car, they began to make their way through the dark, deserted streets of San Fransokyo back to the Lucky Cat Café.  
Hiro was lost in thought as he numbly stared out the window at all the darkened houses and businesses that passed.  
Even the traffic lights were different, either flashing a solid red or yellow, but didn’t change like they usually did during the day.  
“Aunt Cass…what time is it?” Hiro asked, breaking the silence in the vehicle.  
“Oh…it’s almost close to three in the morning honey. You’ve been at the hospital for a good six hours. I’m surprised they allowed you to go home in the first place. I figured they were going to keep you the rest of the night.” Cass murmured, reaching over from the front seat where she sat to caress Hiro’s knee gently.  
“I’m glad they didn’t. I didn’t want to spend another hour there. I just want to go home.” Hiro whimpered.  
“We’re almost there Hiro…just a few more minutes.” Gogo replied, gently brushing Hiro’s hair back in an attempt to calm the boy down.  
It wasn’t long after before Wasabi turned into the driveway next to Cass’ truck and stopped.  
“There you are…home sweet home. Bet it feels good to be home again huh Hiro?” Wasabi asked as Hiro proceeded to unbuckle his seatbelt and exit the vehicle without even responding.  
“I’m sure he does…” Cass replied for him as she made her way around the vehicle towards the side door of their apartment. “Would you all like to come in for some tea?”  
“No, but thanks anyway Miss Hamada. I think it’s best if we all head home ourselves and have our own moments of reflection.” Gogo insisted. “Although if you’re in need of help, please don’t hesitate to ask….we’re here if you need us, ok?”  
“Thank you Gogo…..I most certainly will…..good night everyone, and thank you so much.”  
Wasabi and the other nodded before driving away down the alley as Cass entered the home, closing the door behind her and making sure it was locked before heading into the café.  
It was still a mess from the pre-dinner party planning everyone was in the process of doing before receiving the phone call that changed everyone’s lives forever.  
“Well…..so much for the dinner party we were planning for you Hiro.” Cass remarked as she took a bowl full of marinated chicken wings and threw them in the trash.  
“That’s ok….I’m going to head up to my room. I…I just need some alone time.”  
“Ok sweetie….are you alright? If you need to talk, I am…I am right here.”  
“Yeah….I’ll be alright…..Good night. I love you.”  
“I love you too Hiro. Night….”  
The two hugged before Hiro began making his way up the stairs towards what would now be his room.  
Once there, he slowly approached Tadashi’s neatly made bed and placed the hat down right in the center before heading back over to his own desk, pulling out the journal he had in his hoodie pocket.  
Taking a seat, he opened it up to the last page he wrote which read: ‘I had to sneak off and write this. Alistair Krei wanted to buy the microbots. He offered me tons of money. It was tempting, but I decided to turn him down. Professor Callaghan seems to think that Krei doesn’t practice sound science. Plus, I think the Hamada brothers can change the world universe on our own. After all, we will soon be making TONS of high-tech, money-making creations! I’m gonna go celebrate with Tadashi and his friends. I can’t wait to start classes!’  
Tears began falling from Hiro’s cheeks as he re-read the paragraph that he and his brother would change the universe.  
Obviously that wasn’t going to happen now that Tadashi was gone.  
He turned to a fresh page and grabbed his pencil but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t put his feelings into words.  
Throwing the pencil down, he then grabbed a black marker and began scribbling all over the two pages in an angry rage until the marker ran dry.  
“WHY TADASHI…? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY DID YOU RUN IN THERE? WHY?” Hiro screamed, releasing his emotions through the marker before throwing it down upon the desk. “Why? Please…….give…..me…..a…..answer….please…….”  
He lowered his head down upon the desk and began to cry until he fell asleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun slowly began to rise, indicating a new day in San Fransokyo when Cass decided it was time to call it a night after she had spent the last two hours since coming home from the hospital stress eating and crying over the loss of her oldest nephew.  
Normally around this time, she would be up baking goodies, making sandwiches and setting up for another busy day at the Lucky Cat, however due to the tragic events of the previous evening, the café would be closed down for a while just to give Hiro and herself time to grieve, mourn and adjust to their new lives without their beloved Tadashi.  
Grabbing a piece of paper, she made up a sign explaining to her customers that the Café would be closed for a while due to family bereavement and apologized for the inconvenience this may cause before taping it up to the door then pulled the drapes down.  
“The last time this café was shut down was when my Sister and Brother-in law died.” Cass muttered to herself as she headed up the stairs towards the apartment above. “I better check to see if Hiro’s alright before I head off to bed.”  
Heading up the second set of stairs, she found Hiro sleeping at his desk in a very uncomfortable position and wondered exactly how this boy could be able to sleep like that in the first place.  
A sad smile crept upon her face as she remembered all the times Tadashi would tell her how often he’d find his baby brother fast asleep at his desk while working on one of his projects or regular school work when he’d come home late from the lab.  
“Hiro, Come on, let’s get you into bed where it’s more comfortable for you.”  
“Huh…….what……Aunt Cass….what time is it?” Hiro asked rather sleepily as he rubbed his sore, bloodshot eyes.  
“It’s almost Five thirty in the morning. I should be at this moment prepping the café for another day of work, but I decided to close it down for a while just to give us time to grieve and mourn the loss. I’m going to be heading off to bed myself. I just wanted to check on you before I do. Have you been experiencing any dizziness the last couple hours? Is there any soreness in your chest? Feeling of vomiting or wheeziness at all since coming home from the hospital?”  
Hiro shook his head no as he got undressed, throwing every article of smoke scented clothes upon the floor and got into his pajamas while Cass knelt down to pick up the pile and threw it into the laundry hamper to be done possibly on a later date, but not too long for she knew the smell of smoke on those clothes would eventually linger into the rest of the room.  
“I’ll probably do the laundry sometime tomorrow or the next day. I guess we’ll see how I feel then. Where’s that white envelope Professor Callaghan gave you, your acceptance letter into the San Fransokyo Institute of technology, where did it go?” Cass asked, double checking the pockets of Hiro’s hoodie to make sure it wasn’t in there still.  
All Hiro could do was shrug in response as he laid down upon his bed, throwing the covers over himself.  
“I don’t know and quite frankly I don’t care. I never want to hear that name ever again. I don’t even want to GO to that school now, not after what had happened to Tadashi.”  
Letting out a sad sigh, Cass headed back over to the bed, stopping when she found the letter lying on the floor.  
“You may think that now, but someday later on you might change your mind…I’m sure Tadashi wouldn’t want you to give up….not after all that you’ve accomplished. He would be so very proud of you Hiro Hamada.” She continued, picking up the letter and placing it down upon the desk beside the journal that now had two pages covered in black scribbles. “Remember that alright? Now get some rest sweetheart. If you need me, I’ll be downstairs in my room.”  
Hiro nodded as he unwrapped himself from his blanket cocoon and give his Aunt a hug.  
“Good night.” Cass whispered as she got up and began making her way towards the stairs.  
“Night Aunt Cass.” Hiro replied back in a low voice before laying back down again, his eyes fixed upon the partition that separated his side from Tadashi’s.  
“Night Tadashi…wherever you are.” he choked back a sob as he then proceeded to slip into a very troubled sleep.


End file.
